


reprieve

by Basketbaes



Series: The King's Advisor [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come as Lube, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketbaes/pseuds/Basketbaes
Summary: "Please," Felix rolls his eyes, then presses their cocks together once more as if they'd only suffered the slightest inconvenience, "he's walked in on us before while you were too busy being balls-deep inside me. This is hardly any worse."---That time Sylvain Jose Gautier walked in on Dimitri while he was balls-deep inside Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: The King's Advisor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Still recovering from Katsuconcrunch...
> 
> Yall wanted this, hope it meets expectations!

It's truly an affair fit for a king even after enduring years of war and strained resources. Felix had no hand in the decisions over decor or guest list or food and Sylvain and Annette had everything to do with it instead, so of course it was extravagant and beautiful. Despite it being completely the opposite of Felix's own aesthetics - much preferring utilitarian and 'more like a funeral than a coronation celebration,' as Sylvain had described it before shoving him out of the room - he has to admit that it was truly impressive.

And, most of all, it is what Dimitri deserves.

Felix stands to the side, visible but unobtrusive as he'd rather be absent from these sort of festivities but wanting to be supportive for his long-time friend and recent lover. The attendees are all nobility, some he recognizes and some he doesn't, and they all seem to clamour about the new king for a sliver of his favor, time, and attention. As he understands it, Dimitri had also arranged something for the commonfolk as well, with food provided in the square of the capital city and decoration lining the streets. It's just like him, Felix thinks, to want to include as many as possible, even with the limitations on basically every resource, of course he'd find a way to make it feasible. Felix doesn't smile, but he can't help but feel an overwhelming fondness, eyes drifting over to the man in question.

The sight of Dimitri's strained expression - clearly polite but also very much overwhelmed - makes Felix frown instead. While Dimitri knows his duties as king, has known them since he was a child, many things have happened since then though his duties remained the same, and he clearly has not fully grasped the enormity of his position.

Felix's presence has a way of making those who don't know him part out of his way, and it proves true even now when he makes his way toward Dimitri. As Duke Fraldarius, the Shield of Faerghus, and the Royal Advisor, Dimitri's guards allow him access without question.

"Felix- ah, Duke Fraldarius," Dimitri greets with a smile that speaks tired but shines warm and relieved. "How are you enjoying the festivities?"

Dimitri knows very well how much Felix  _ isn't _ enjoying them and is very much simply attending out of duty for his station and loyalty to his childhood friend, but Felix knows it's just a perfunctory question anyway.

"Well enough." Felix tilts his head just so, in a way that Dimitri reads immediately as 'I'm here to save you.' "I need to speak with you. Privately."

"Of course." Dimitri turns to his company, polite as ever but tone firm with the unspoken authority of a king. "Please excuse me, my cherished guests. I am afraid Duke Fraldarius requires my presence for official matters. I will return as soon as possible."

And with a bow - to which his company scrambles to say there's no need, that they understand, that they'll await his gracious presence to return - Dimitri turns, his heavy velvet cape billowing behind him, as he looks toward Felix to lead him to safety. While their departure is traced by too-many eyes, when they finally leave the reception hall with the clanking of guards following closely behind, they're left in the darkness of the hallway, the murmuring of the party still audible beyond the thick wooden doors.

"If you could be so kind as to dismiss your guards," Felix says with arms crossed over his chest and some semblance to a smirk on his lips, "I am more than capable of protecting you should something happen." 

Dimitri chuckles, and waves his hand in dismissal as Felix leads them into the throne room. The guards remain at the entrance to the reception hall, prickling at the implication that they were unnecessary but unable to do anything about it. They have long since learned that challenging Felix Hugo Fraldarius is a useless effort indeed, and they have been in service long enough to know that this is Just How He Is.

The throne room is dark and empty, with only the moonlight filtering in through high stained glass windows. For a moment, Felix takes in the majesty of the room. It's been quite a while since he's last been inside the throne room, when he was much younger and smaller and the throne room seemed oh-so-enormous. Even now, it still is quite large, but as Dimitri steps forward, his equally large frame seeming to soak up the extra space, Felix feels the anxiety quieten.

"Thank you, Felix. I was- it was more than I expected." Dimitri sighs, allowing his shoulders to slump. It is only Felix, after all, who's seen Dimitri in even worse states than poor posture. The sigh turns to a soft chuckle, so infuriatingly self-deprecating that Felix nearly considers tossing something at his head. "What a king I am, to be so shaken by all this."

Taking Dimitri's hand, Felix tugs him behind the throne, toward a little nook they'd often hidden in as children when they were playing hide-and-seek or simply wanted to escape their caretakers. As children, there was plenty of room for them to be comfortable and play card games or read. But now as adults, there was barely enough room for them to move around, their chests pressed together as they squeezed into the darkened corner.

Still, though, the nostalgia of it seems to bring a smile to Dimitri's face.

"It appears we've outgrown our little hiding spot, haven't we?" Dimitri's hands find their wait to Felix's waist, his tall form seemingly bent over to try and sink into Felix for strength. Despite how much it must ache, their foreheads touch, and with that bit of comfort, Dimitri almost deflates, the stress melting off his broad shoulders. "It brings so many cherished memories, being back here again with you."

Felix tilts up and kisses chapped lips. The heat and weight of Dimitri is nice, especially as neither of them have had the opportunity to be alone like this in quite some time with the bustle of festivity planning and the coronation. "Take as much time as you need. I will chase away any who would dare disturb us."

As if that first kiss was the permission that he needed, Dimitri crowds in to steal a few more, as if the mere taste of Felix grounds him. Felix, surprisingly, allows it, kissing back with equal desire. Or perhaps not so surprisingly, as he remembers the look of distress in Dimitri's expression, the hunch of his shoulders, and how desperately he had needed to escape. He kisses Dimitri as if to say  _ it's okay _ ,  _ I've got you, you're safe, I'll cut down anyone who would bite at your heels,  _ so slow and steady and calming.

_Don't you dare let your attention stray from me, boar._ _Don't you dare think of anyone else while you're here with me._

When their kissing slows, Dimitri takes a deep, shuddering breath, a soft 'thank you' barely heard were it not for their close proximity. The air is warm between them despite the chill of the empty throne room. Pale fingertips slide through neatly styled blond hair while simultaneously pulling Dimitri's face into the safety of the crook of his neck and shoulder. Tension escapes from the rigidness of Dimitri's body as he slumps against his right hand man, and all he can think about is Felix's heat.

How nice it is, that Felix's neck would be exposed for once, warm under his lips like this. Without considering the consequences, Dimitri peppers that neck with little kisses, a simple rain of affection trapped within their cozy moment of intimacy. Even still, Felix allows it, even tilts his head in a silent demand for more. And who is Dimitri to deny him? To deny  _ himself _ such an opportunity?

Pulling their hips closer, the memory of his discomfort long gone, Dimitri busies himself with the pale skin presented before him. His teeth drag against the soft skin, his lips sucking blossoming red into it - and oh, the  _ delightful _ noises that Felix makes in these quiet moments between them, the way his hands grasp tightly to his clothes.

Perhaps it isn't the best time to remember that they haven't had a private moment alone together amidst all the planning chaos. Perhaps it isn't the best time to remember how long it has been since he'd last seen Felix like this, flushed and pliant and wanting. It definitely isn't the best time to want to remedy this, but Dimitri is just a man despite his title, and no man could resist Felix Hugo Fraldarius like this, pressed against the wall and oh-so-willing for what's to come.

It makes the beast inside him lurch forward to take and take and take - he growls, he tugs at Felix's fancy formal clothes that hide too much of that gorgeous body, his breathing quickening for a very different reason than before. 

"Dimitri-  _ now? _ " Felix asks incredulously, as if his body wasn't aching for this, too, with the way he arches and  _ sighs  _ in the particular way he does when he likes sometimes. "We are in the middle of celebrating  _ your _ coronation."

"And this is precisely how I'd like to celebrate it." Dimitri gathers Felix closer, rucking up his long tunic reminiscent of his father's usual wear. He quickly tugs down the other's pants then his own - while he has no desire to stop what he's doing, he is at least aware that the king himself shouldn't be absent too long from his own celebration. He knows he has to make this quick, unfortunately, as much as he'd like to savor this rare moment with his lover.

Felix betrays himself when his war-roughened hands wrap around Dimitri's cock as soon as he pulls it free, working him to hardness. His striking eyes glaze with need and hunger, and Dimitri slides a leg between Felix's, rumbling in satisfaction when Felix immediately grinds up against it, groaning quietly all the while. While they haven't been involved for too long, Felix still knows him all-too-well, had learned what Dimitri liked all-too-quickly, and strokes him fast then slow, pace uneven and unpredictable that leaves Dimitri wanting more.

When he's fully hard and dripping, nimble hands spread his precome over him, slicking him up for an easier slide of skin on skin. It's wonderful, the way Felix leaves him wondering and guessing his pace, the way Felix varies his grip. Looking down, Felix is staring back, eyes half-lidded with desire, attention only on Dimitri. It's clear how much Felix, too, has also been affected by their lack of time together.

"Dimitri-" he says softly, tilting his body up so that their cocks can press together. He moans sweetly, head thumping quietly against the wall as he loses himself in the feeling of them frotting against each other - and, oh, the  _ face _ he makes when he allows pleasure to consume him, when there are no pretenses to hold up or reputations to uphold.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Dimitri grabs Felix's wrists, shoves one up high against the wall as he cages Felix in, legs now on either side as he guides himself between his pale, soft thighs. 

Always in tune with Dimitri's wants and needs, Felix squeezes his legs together, cheeks flushed in anticipation. Dimitri spits in his hand, as he didn't quite plan for this to happen and is thus without oil to ease the process. He slicks up Felix's thighs, groaning when they tighten around his hand, a sample of what's to come.

Bracing his hands against Felix's hips, Dimitri pushes between his thighs. And  _ oh _ \- to be crowded against Felix like this, to find pleasure in his body like this, to see Felix with flushed skin and slack lips and heated gaze - it would be absolutely criminal to dim in his passions, to not completely devour Felix in the fire of his desire for him. He mutters Felix's name, hands grabbing his face to pull him in for something that can only barely be called a kiss with how fierce it is. It isn't the most comfortable position to fuck his lover in, but he hardly pays the discomfort any mind, blindly chasing his pleasure in what Felix openly offers him.

And the deep, long moans he receives for his efforts only fuel the flames. Dimitri can hardly believe that such a beautiful, desirable man could allow him access to his body like this, could allow someone like  _ Dimitri _ to defile him like this.

Acting purely on instinct, Dimitri removes himself before flipping Felix around who then braces against the wall and helpfully tilts his hips back. He doesn't think when he guides himself back between those thighs. He thrusts against Felix more fervently, as if to silently thank him for all the sacrifices he's made for Dimitri - though a king he may be, he'll always be unworthy of Felix's permissions. With chest to back, growling deeply into Felix's ear, he grasps Felix's cock and thumbs the head, working him the best he can with his own movements rocking them both.

How delicious it is, the way Felix squirms against him, the way his thighs tense and move around his cock, the way he moves his hips desperately into Dimitri's fist. And it's even lovelier when he comes, always so  _ sensitive _ and eager for touch. Dimitri strokes him through it, savoring each whimper, gathering every drop onto his hand.

Felix's forehead feels too warm against the cool stone of the alcove. He curses silently for, yet again, coming before his king, the one he was meant to be distracting, not getting distracted himself! But fortunately Dimitri seems not to mind, as he quickly orgasms after, catching what come would have been on Felix's thighs.

Before he can think to be grateful for the consideration (he really didn't want to fuss with cleanup when they still have a celebration to attend), he jumps a little when Dimitri presses a still-soiled finger to his hole, pressing it in slowly.

"Dimitri-?"

"Shh-"

The feeling of Dimitri inside him is familiar, of course, and certainly not unwelcome, but his body trembles at the thought of Dimitri's thickness within him, and he's not certain he can take much more of Dimitri's usual pace. But the more Dimitri's thick fingers, slick with their come, works him open, the more Felix thinks he can at least try. He wonders how  _ Dimitri  _ can recover so quickly, or perhaps the thrill of jumping back in so soon is what he's seeking.

And he angles into those fingers, biting his lip to try and keep himself quiet, because hidden though they might be, the throne room is still not a very  _ private _ location, and any guard is bound to investigate if they heard anything strange from within.

Dimitri is efficient, sparing no time nor effort as he spreads the remaining slick off his hands onto his cock, and slowly slides inside. Having just come, he's certainly not at full hardness, but Felix takes in a deep breath as he's filled, a whine at the back of his throat that he stubbornly swallows down.

"--made for  _ me _ \--" Dimitri growls, barely audible with an accompanying roll of his hips, deep inside Felix with fingertips digging into his hips.

Despite not being at full size, Dimtri's cock is still  _ massive _ and the mere shape of him presses against every sensitive nerve within him. Felix can't help but whimper quietly with each slow roll. It's an edge over  _ too much _ , pleasure turned discomfort turned pain, but he can't complain when the weight of Dimitri, the stretch of him, is so  _ hot _ .

And goddess curse Dimitri, the man has so much stamina that is not restricted to fighting, and he can almost feel him becoming fully aroused, his cock so unyieldingly hard inside him. His hips start snapping against Felix, setting a quick, hungry pace that has Felix writhing under the bracket of Dimitri's equally hard and unyielding frame. 

A hand from his hip slides up to grip into his hair, soft initially before gripping tight and tugging his head sharply to the side. It incites a groan from Felix, and he pushes his hips back against Dimitri's cock, wanting more of what he's giving him,  _ demanding _ more despite each shock of overstimulation with every thrust.

Dimitri eagerly obliges, biting into Felix's now-exposed neck, so pale and soft and all  _ his _ , fucking into him, devouring every push into him, every little secret whimper.

Felix opens his eyes, unsure of when he'd closed them, wanting to see his king, see what kind of expression he wears--

\--when instead his eyes catch Sylvain Jose Gautier standing not too far away, certainly close enough to see what they were doing, arms crossed and thick brow raised, an absolutely smug grin on his lips.

_ 'Really?' _ he mouths wordlessly, head shaking. ' _ Now? _ '

Felix raises a hand, barely able to contain his tremble, still so terribly overwhelmed with the powerful fucking he's getting to his still sensitive body, and offers Sylvain a rude gesture in response.

Sylvain shrugs dramatically, then jerks a thumb back toward the gala before pointing at his eyes then toward the hulking beast mounting him. Felix can barely parse out what Sylvain is trying to communicate, has to bite his lip to suppress a moan when Dimitri hits  _ just _ right.

' _ Be there soon _ ,' Felix mouths back, hoping after years of friendship, Sylvain could still read his lips. _ 'Now fuck off.' _

Sylvain gives him two thumbs up and winks, then thrusts his hips lewdly and laughs silently before he walks away, knowing he can get away with the action as Felix is currently quite preoccupied. But Felix can barely muster the annoyance at the movement when Dimitri's dick demands his attention.

Dimitri's tongue laves over his neck, the grip in his hair unmoving. Soon enough, he's breathing so heavily and whispering lewdities, Felix knows he's close.

Another bite and, rather than finishing inside him, Dimitri pulls out and comes on his lower back, growling low in satisfaction.

While they don't have the luxury of basking in the afterglow, they do allow themselves a few moments of reprieve as their breathing calms and they bask, instead, in the presence of each other.

Still, no matter how much he loves this man, having his come cooling on his skin is not comfortable in the slightest. And knowing that the guests are looking for the king spurs him to move more quickly than he otherwise would have.

"Let us hurry before we are missed," Felix says softly, gently nudging the beast nuzzled into his neck. "And clean up your mess, you utterly insatiable boar."

WIth a soft kiss to Felix's much abused neck, Dimitri laughs before pulling out his handkerchief and doing as asked. Once he folds it up and tucks it away, he proceeds to correct their state of dress, taking care of their clothing in such a loving, affectionate manner that Felix can't help but feel flustered despite being the one to ask.

"There," Dimitri says with a smile. He maneuvers Felix around to face him again, and Felix has to look away from the fond look on his face. "Thank you, Felix. You are always looking after me, and allowing me to-- partake of you like this. I apologize for always-"

Felix puts his hand over Dimitri's mouth, sighing. He can only take so much of Dimitri's-  _ Dimitriness _ , and he has long since reached his limit for the day. Still, he can't help his own smile. While he may have his limit, he can't say he'd change Dimitri in any way. "That's enough- there's no need for any of that. We have guests, and you're the king. We shouldn't be away for for too long."

Batting his hand away, Dimitri leans forward to kiss him. It's brief, but the warmth of it still trails across his skin. "Of course. Well then, Duke Fraldarius, please lead the way."

When they return to the hall, they're met with a great clamour as nobles vie for Dimitri's attention. This time, however, he seems much calmer, much more patient, and Felix quirks a smile as he resumes his position by the walls, ever watching his king.


End file.
